Dreaming in Black and White
by koroshitai
Summary: AU Shuichi's life hasn't exactly gone according to plan, not since his parents died in an accident when he was young. However a chance encounter with a blond novelist might be just what he needs to change things around. Too bad they can't stand each other


Warning: Shuichi's character is much more serious in this fic in order to fit his situation though I tried to change it only as much as I needed to.

Disclaimer: Gravitation isn't mine, but I'm damn happy it exists.

~3~

Shuichi checked his watch; it wasn't too late—11:30— he had gotten off early this evening. Most likely Hiro would still be awake— if he recalled, the young doctor didn't have his next shift until late tomorrow.

As soon as Shuichi entered the apartment, he caught sight of Hiro, sprawled on the couch, phone in hand as he chatted animatedly with his girlfriend of one year, Ayaka Usami. A sneaky grin crossing his features, Shuichi gently lay his bag next to the door tip-toeing over to where is friend sat before suddenly jumping on his lap and tackling him back onto the couch. Hiro, who had been completely oblivious and lost in his conversation with his girlfriend, let out a yelp, dropping the phone onto the floor in shock as he shoved Shuichi off of him.

"Aw Hiro! That hurt." Shuichi pouted, rubbing his elbow where it had first made contact with the floor.

"Good." Hiro said, though considering a hand was extended to help Shuichi to his feet, Shuichi could tell he wasn't really angry. The redheaded doctor picked up the fallen phone, muttering a quick apology and explanation to Ayaka and then turning back to Shuichi.

"How was work?"

Shuichi shrugged nonchalantly, "It was fine, Nothing new or exciting."

"Your sister called while you were out. She wants you to call her back."

Shuichi perked up; he hadn't spoken to Maiko in about a week now. Although his little sister lived on the outskirts of Tokyo, he rarely got a chance to see her. After their parents had died three years ago, Maiko had started living with their Aunt and Uncle while Shuichi headed into Tokyo with Hiro to get a job. Hiro had pursued his interest in medicine, now serving his time in residency at a nearby hospital. Shuichi had attempted to pursue his musical interest but very little had come from that, and certainly not enough to pay for his sister's college which she would soon be applying for. He had told her not to worry about the money of course, telling her to choose whatever he heart desired. And in reality, she could, he had the money now, she would just never know how he had come by it.

He mouthed a thank you back at Hiro who was once again lost in his conversation with Ayaka and wandered back into his bedroom, tossing his jacket onto his chair and falling backwards into the bed. A laugh echoed down the hallway into his room and Shuichi couldn't control the pang of envy that shot through his heart; he wanted that, that loving, carefree relationship. But for that to work, there had to be honesty and truth, two things he couldn't afford to give to anyone—not Hiro, not Maiko and definitely not a potential lover. Shuichi sighed, forcing his mind away from the dark thoughts that were encroaching upon it; it never did anyone any good to lust for something they could never have.

Shuichi rolled onto his stomach. If he tried to look at his situation positively, Shuichi could make himself think that his situation wasn't that bad; he now had enough money to send his little sister to college, his day job was as close to his dream as he could possibly get.

As for the jobs he occasionally worked at night, well…they were less than ideal. Shuichi hated the way those men touched him, looking at him as if were nothing more than an object—a means of entertainment. Which essentially he was.

God that thought made him sick.

In theory he could quite anytime he wanted—Tohma had said it was all up to him—but this was also his source of funding for Maiko's university costs when she went next year. Besides, it wasn't like there was any reason for him to give up now that he had already started. Anyway, he only needed to keep this up for four more years.

Shuichi gave a contented smile at the thought: Just four years and then he would be able to fully start his own life.

Four more years and he could finally fall in love.

Although Tohma had told him that it was fine if he had a lover on the side, in reality that was just a fool's hope. After all who would stick around after a conversation that started with, "By the way, part of my job is sleeping with people." Somehow he didn't think that would work. Instead he waited, waited for the day when he would finally be free. Shuichi curled around a pillow and pulled his phone out of his pocket, barely thinking as he dialed Maiko's number.

"Shu!" A voice said over the line, "It's late, did you just get back?"

"Yeah, sorry, I got called in for an emergency. Some idiot almost lost the final track files for some of the songs we just recorded while messing around with the equipment." The lie slipped from his mouth easily, it was almost laughable how after a year of this both Maiko and Hiro still bought the same rotation of excuses without a second thought. "How've you been, Mai?"

"Good. But you'll never believe what happened at school the other day!" His little sister commented before launching into the dramatic details of her high school life. Shuichi stared up at his ceiling as his little sister babbled on and on about some guy who had apparently broken her friend's heart and almost immediately started dating another girl they knew.

Oh, the joys of high school.

Though most people would find it odd, Shuichi truly enjoyed listening to the mindless issues and dramas Maiko dealt with; it made him feel for a short time that he was back in that menial life where his greatest problem was whether or not some girl liked him back. In any case, it was far from this life where selling his body was part of his job.

Eventually Shuichi convinced his sister it was time for her to get some sleep and they bid each other goodnight. The phone snapped shut and it was tossed to the side. Shuichi loved his sister and nothing in the world would stop him from ensuring that she got the best of everything.

~3~

Shuichi was greeted early the next morning with the sounds and scents of breakfast cooking. Throwing on a plain t-shirt so he wasn't just wandering around in boxers, Shuichi shuffled out to see what the hell his friend was up to. Certainly Hiro cooked, but breakfast had always been a low-key meal for the two of them.

"You're cooking breakfast?" Shuichi asked as he sat himself on a stool at the bar that looked into the kitchenette, rubbing sleep from his eyes tiredly.

"Mmhmm." Hiro confirmed with a smile as he slid an omelet that had been frying in a pan onto a plate, placing it directly in front of Shuichi. "Just for you."

"You're in a good mood." Shuichi said, slightly unnerved by his friend's actions. "Something exciting happen?"

"Uhh yes? Want something to drink?"

"Sure." Shuichi said slowly, now completely convinced that there was something wrong with Hiro.

"Milk, coffee, tea, or juice?"

"Juice." Shuichi said, keeping his gaze fixed on Hiro and hoping he would break sometime soon; work didn't exactly wait.

"So the thing is," Hiro began as he set the glass in front of Shuichi, "I kind of invited Aya over for dinner tonight and um…"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, seeing the direction this was going. "You're sexiling me?"

"I suppose if you want to put it in the most derogatory and sophomoric of college terms, yes."

"Fine. But I'll have you know you owe me more than breakfast now." Shuichi said jokingly. He honestly didn't mind the situation, at least when he wasn't around Hiro he didn't feel as guilty about keeping secrets from his best friend.

Hiro made a face at Shuichi as he served up his own omelet and sat down next to Shuichi. "Seriously though, will you be ok? I don't really want to kick you out with nowhere to go."

Shuichi just waved Hiro's worry aside with a laugh. "Calm down! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." When Hiro still looked a little uncertain Shuichi gave him a bright, reassuring smile, "I can stay with one of my friends from work. Now if you're done worrying, I'm off!"

"Thanks Shu! I owe you one!" Hiro called as his friend ran out the door.

~3~

Shuichi meandered slowly along the streets of Tokyo. He had told Hiro that he could stay with a friend from work but in all honesty, he had done a decently good job of avoiding forming any relationships at work. Everything was just easier that way. Tohma didn't have any need of him tonight considering the man from last night had returned to his home country—and most likely a wife and kids—early in the morning, leaving Shuichi with no means of entertainment. Of course he could just go to a hotel, but it was still relatively early and Shuichi wasn't keen on lying on a hotel bed flipping through dull television channels alone. At least not sober. Shuichi checked his watch, it was ten, meaning a majority of bar-goers would be successfully wasted at this point. Meaning his chances of getting drunkenly hit on at this point were greatly increased. Oh well.

A block later, Shuichi caught sight of a neon sign indicating a bar. He pulled the door open just in time to be nearly crushed by a tall blonde who was stumbling out. Shuichi instinctively wrapped steadying hands around his waist, helping the man regain whatever sense of balance he had left.

"You ok?" He asked out of respect for social standards.

A pair of hazy golden eyes locked with his for a brief moment and Shuichi had a moment of panic thinking that this man before him was a foreigner and would have no idea what he was saying.

"Mfine." The man slurred drunkenly, attempting to push Shuichi's supporting hand away.

Shuichi just rolled his eyes in disgust; what the hell enticed people to ever get _this_ wasted?

"Alright then." Shuichi half muttered, releasing the man and turning back to the bar. Shuichi was about to enter when he heard a slight jingle and looked back to see the man pulling a set of keys from his pocket.

"Hey, you aren't actually planning on driving, are you?" Shuichi called out to the man in shock.

"What's't t'you?"

"At least call a taxi." Shuichi said, walking over and pulling the keys from the man's grasp. The blonde made a slurred comment about not wanting to leave his car and Shuichi heaved a sigh; what a wonderful evening this was turning out to be.

"Alright, guess I'm driving then." Shuichi muttered to himself, opening the passenger door and helping the blonde in before walking around to the other side. "What's your…address." Shuichi asked dully, noting a little too late that his charge was now passed out in the seat next to him.

"All drunks should be required to carry some form of identification with them. Maybe a little tag, '_If lost please return to_…'" Shuichi started sifting through the contents of the man's jacket pocket, coming up with a large amount of messily scrawled numbers on napkins. Finally he came across a couple business cards that had the name "Eiri Uesegi" printed on them along with an address.

"Well, Eiri, I certainly hope you work from home." He said to the sleeping man as he pulled out of the parking space.

Looking over, Shuichi noted the blonde was still asleep. Brilliant. Shuichi prodded the man next to him, not fancying the idea of trying to carry someone who was at least 50% bigger than him.

"Hey! Wake up!"

The man made no move.

"I said wake up!" Shuichi yelled, punching him in the arm. This finally got a reaction from Eiri.

"Hm?"

"We're at your apartment." The blonde was (thankfully) capable of comprehending Shuichi's words…or at least he realized something had happened as he got out of the car, heading towards the apartment complex. Shuichi, now with nothing better to do, accompanied the man to his room, steadying him whenever he stumbled and making sure he didn't pass out in the hallway; if he was going to help this man, he might as well do a damn good job.

Eiri paused in front of a door which Shuichi took to mean they had arrived at his flat. Pulling out the key he had used while driving, Shuichi flipped to a different, more plain one. Inserting it into the lock, he was relieved to hear it click and the door swung open.

"Hey, do you want to take a shower?" Shuichi asked as Eiri walked blindly down the hallway of his apartment. "Apparently not." Shuichi muttered as he watched blond collapse onto an obscenely comfortable looking queen-size bed in a room at the end of the hallway. A light snore from the man indicated that he was asleep and Shuichi sorely felt like slapping the man. But instead he set about removing his shoes, socks, and outer clothes so he would be more comfortable under the covers. As an after thought he rolled Eiri onto his side—just in case something should happen.

"Ok…Now that that's done…" Shuichi wandered back out into the living room; judging from the size of the flat, Shuichi figured this guy had some impressive source of money. Falling back onto a firm but comfy couch, Shuichi pulled out his cellphone, intent on calling a taxi and getting himself to a hotel but stopped. Why waste the money when he could just sleep where he was? As long as he got out before blondie in the other room woke up, everything should be fine. Besides, Eiri should be thanking him for the help if anything.

Feeling settled in his decision, Shuichi tossed his phone onto the nearby coffee table and curled up around one of the couch's pillows, quickly slipping into sleep.

~3~

Shuichi awoke to something cool and damp hitting him squarely across the face.

"Hiro, what do you—" Shuichi opened his eyes, remembering at that moment that he was certainly not at home and that he was, in fact, sleeping on the couch of some stranger's apartment. Lovely. Shuichi pulled the wet towel from his face and sat up, looking at the blonde who was glaring at him through slightly damp hair. At least he had finally gotten a shower.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you sleeping on my couch?"

Shuichi sighed, and he thought this guy had been fun as a drunk.

"Shuichi Shindou." He said, smiling up at the blonde in an attempt to quell his obvious contempt. "I brought you home last night."

"Hn. Well now that you've managed to do your good deed for the day, please, get out."

Shuichi stared at the man before him incredulously; he dealt with a range of jerks in his time, but this reached a whole new level.

"Oi, brat! What are you waiting for, a trophy? I'm alive, you've done your work, now disappear."

Shuichi scowled, growing angrier by the second. "Next time you drink that much I hope you choke on your own vomit. Guess at least now I don't have to feel sorry about your car." Shuichi muttered as he brushed past the blonde toward the door. A tight grip on his arm pulled him back.

"What was that about my car?" Eiri growled.

Shuichi gave a disinterested shrug. "Oh, well, I hadn't actually driven before so I may or may not have scraped a few signs. Just think of it as an artistic paint job." He said, enjoying the look of pure horror that had taken possession of the blonde's face. Revenge was sweet.

"If you don't mind, I've got to get to work." Shuichi stated, slipping out of Eiri's frozen hand and darting out the door before he could be stopped again. Shuichi laughed to himself as he left the apartment; truth be told he did have his driver's license and he hadn't hit anything on the drive over, but seeing that man's face…definitely worth it. Shuichi could only hope he spent the rest of the day searching his precious car for the smallest indication that something had collided with it last night.

Shuichi had just barely stepped out of the apartment building, grin on his face as he reached for his phone to call up Hiro to ask how his night was…only to realize he had left his phone lying on the coffee table. Shuichi's eyes squinted shut in frustration and he mumbled a curse under his breath.

To go back or not…After leaving the room the way he had, Shuichi doubted if he would be welcomed back warmly. Perhaps it would be best to give this man some time to cool down and retrieve the phone at a later time. Until then he could just tell Tohma not to try and contact him through it. That settled, he headed off to work.

~3~

"Tohma! Sorry I'm late." Shuichi called, sticking his head into his boss's office.

His boss looked up from his work with that unnervingly veiled smile. "Don't worry Shindou. But don't make a habit of it."

Shuichi thanked Tohma and headed back to work. It would probably seem odd to most people—the good relationship the two of them had, especially if they knew just what it was that Shuichi did for the man. It would seem logical for Shuichi to hold a bit of resentment towards Tohma, however in truth their relationship was pleasantly symbiotic—Tohma had promised to pay for Maiko's education and all Shuichi had to do was "entertain" his business affiliates or guests when they visited—it seemed even the music industry wasn't free of the world of bribery of the press or rival companies. Tohma had even given him a normal day job working in the marketing and promotion of new bands.

While Shuichi did indeed like his boss, Tohma was kind, promising that should Shuichi find that special someone or for any reason he decided he wanted to end their deal, he could—but then the funding for Maiko would be cut off. Shuichi didn't necessarily enjoy what he had to do, but for Maiko, in the end it seemed he would do literally anything.

Despite Shuichi's foul mood from the morning encounter with Eiri Uesugi, the day passed easily and quickly and soon enough he was back in the lobby of NG on his way home when a voice called out to him form near the elevators.

"Oi! Shindou! We're going out for some drinks, would you like to join." Shuichi turned around, apologetic smile pasted obligatorily on his face as he looked back at the colleague who had called out to him.

"Sorry Seito, I've got to get home. Maybe next time." Every time they went out, they invited Shuichi, but every time he said no. One would think they would get the picture. Shuichi gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head and made to leave once more.

"Well, well. What a coincidence." A vaguely familiar voice said from behind him. Shuichi turned, trying to figure out where he knew it from and nearly fainted at the sight of the man standing before him.

"Guess you didn't think you'd be seeing me again, eh brat?"

"Didn't think you'd care enough to actually track me down." Shuichi countered once he got his bearings back.

"Don't flatter yourself kid, this meeting is purely coincidental. Now if you're done wasting my time, I've got to go."

"Wasting _your_ time?" Shuichi muttered angrily as the blonde walked towards the elevators. "You're the one that talked to me first." Even as Shuichi was about to leave the building, a single thought hit him: phone.

"Wait!" Shuichi called, running after Eiri, just managing to catch him as he stepped into the elevator.

"What now, brat?"

"My name's Shuichi." He said with a glare. "And I, uh, think I left something at your place."

"Yeah. So?"

Shuichi bit back a frustrated groan; _never_ had he dealt with someone this irritating.

"Would you mind if I came by sometime, I kind of need it back…"

Eiri fixed the pinkette with a cool, scrutinizing gaze. "Sure." He responded finally, "I'll be home in a few hours." The elevator gave an overly enthusiastic _ding_ as the destination was reached. Eiri stepped out without another word or even a glance in Shuichi's direction.

Shuichi didn't even bother resisting the urge to make a face at Eiri once his back was turned. A few hours…Shuichi checked his watch—5:00. It was a little early for dinner but hell, it wasn't like he was going to count on Eiri to feed him.

~3~

"Er thanks for letting me come by." Shuichi started awkwardly as he stepped back into Eiri's apartment. He spotted the cherry red phone resting on the glass-top coffee table and ran over to it, snatching it up and immediately checking for any missed messages. Nothing. Odd, he would have thought Hiro would have called a few times in the morning or at least sent him a text.

"You didn't…I mean…"

"I didn't look through your phone." Eiri said shortly, sitting down on his couch and lighting a cigarette. "_I_ don't go through other people's personal belongings."

"I had to get your address somehow!" Shuichi replied indignantly. "And besides all that you had were a tone of girls' numbers written on napkins, if you really want those I'm sure they're still stuck in your cup holder."

"Nope. Not any more." Eiri snubbed out his unfinished cigarette in a nearby ashtray and walked over to where Shuichi was standing. "Those got cleaned out when I took the car in for a check-up because _someone_ thought they would try to be funny."

"You deserved it, Eiri." Shuichi bit out, trying to hide the fact that he found the blonde's glare rather frightening.

If possible, the blonde's expression became even more frigid as Shuichi spoke his name. "First of all, let's get something straight: Eiri is the name only my family and close friends will use. You can call me Yuki. Second of all how exactly did I deserve that? You were the one who decided it was perfectly all right to sleep on someone else's couch. Or maybe you were after something else."

Shuichi's eyes gave a flicker of confusion. "What are you trying to say?"

"This." Yuki said simply, stepping even closer to Shuichi who started slightly when felt the brush of finger tips against his cheek and then along his jawbone to where it slid down to lock at the base of Shuichi's head, holding Shuichi in place as he stepped closer. Shuichi felt his breath catch in his throat as he realized Yuki's lips were mere millimeters from his own.

Before Shuichi had a chance to say or do anything more, he was released and Yuki was smirking down at him coldly.

"You didn't actually think I was going to kiss you, did you?" Yuki asked, walking back to pick up a mug that had been sitting on the counter.

"As if I would let you." Shuichi hissed, switching his expression to a more defiant glare.

"Good, guess we're on the same page then." Yuki said coolly, walking away from Shuichi. "You can let yourself out."

Shuichi stayed rooted to his spot, glaring after the blonde.

"I thought I told you to leave." Yuki commented dryly once he noticed there were no retreating footsteps. Shuichi shook himself out of his trance.

"I am." Shuichi said coldly, brushing the feeling off and heading out the door.

~3~

When Shuichi entered his apartment, he was greeted with nothing but silence, not good for his angry mood. Shuichi unbuttoned his shirt a few buttons in hopes that he might physically cool down as he sat himself down on the couch to watch the tape of his favorite Nittle Grasper concert for the ten millionth time. Shuichi watched placidly, waiting for his frustration to dissipate. But it never did. It only grew. All he had wanted was a simple 'thank you' was that really so much to ask?

"Apparently so." Shuichi muttered to no one in particular.

"'Apparently so' what?"

"Hiro! How long have you been here." Shuichi exclaimed, twisting around to see his friend.

The redhead shrugged. "Not long, but long enough to figure out something's wrong. So what's up?" Hiro asked, sitting himself down next to his friend and switching the T.V. off so as to avoid any distraction.

"It's nothing."

"Shuichi. You've been glaring at Ryuichi Sakuma. _Something_ is wrong."

Shuichi sighed, forcing himself to wipe the upset look from his face and smile up at his friend.

"I had a bit of a stressful night is all."

"Please, elaborate."

"Long story short, I went out, met a jerk, left my phone at his house and had to go talk to him again to get it back."

"Wait. What? How did you end up at his house?"

"I had to drive him home. He was completely wasted. Don't worry," Shuichi added quickly as he saw Hiro take on a curious expression. "Nothing happened."

"So…what exactly was it about this guy that pissed you off—other than him being a hassle while drunk."

"Well…I stayed the night on his couch because it was late and I didn't really feel like going anywhere so I slept on his couch. This morning he acted like I committed some huge crime against him…I just don't get how someone can be so…so assholeish!" Shuichi exclaimed suddenly, crossing his arms as he pouted. "Would it really have been so hard for him to say 'thanks for making sure I didn't end up dead in a ditch.'? He might look like a god but that certainly doesn't give him the right to treat other people like dirt!" Shuichi slammed his fist down into a pillow that was resting next to him. "I swear if I ever meet that guy again I'll show him he can't just fuck with whoever he wants!"

A moment of silence rang out as Shuichi's angry comments came to a halt and then a very sudden but loud laugh ripped Shuichi away from his irritated moping.

"Uh…Hiro? Everything ok?"

Hiro just nodded his head, trying (and failing) to stop his laughter.

"Gee, if I had known my distress caused you this much joy, I would have done something like this sooner." Shuichi commented, completely unimpressed by his friend.

"I'm sorry Shu, really, I am." Hiro managed as he got his wind back. "It's just…you've been so calm these past few months, this is the first time I've seen so much emotion from you."

"What do you mean?"

Hiro shrugged, laughter having subsided completely. "After you started working for NG, you kind of mellowed out. I assumed you had just grown up, it's good to see that energy again."

Shuichi cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation. "That's still no reason to laugh…"

"Well it was that and…I think you might like him."

Shuichi immediately inhaled his juice at the comment.

"What the hell, Hiro!" Shuichi sputtered once his choking had subsided.

"Am I wrong?" His friend asked with a devious grin. "I admit that was kind of a gamble…But somehow I don't think I was too far off."

"What, are you sneaking drugs at work? You're completely out of your mind!"

Hiro looked thoughtful for a moment. "Now that you mention it…"

Shuichi just threw a nearby pen at Hiro's head.

"I'm joking." Hiro laughed, "You know I wouldn't do that. Sorry, I had to tease you—you have to admit this guy's got you pretty worked up."

"Fine. But only because I hate him." Shuichi seethed.

"Hate, love, same thing." Hiro said with a shrug as he opened the door. "But do you really let someone you hate leave a mark like that on your chest?" Shuichi's eyes went wide and his had instinctively flew to cover the exposed section of his chest, pulling his shirt tighter across his body. Hiro's smile faltered slightly at his friend's reaction but he made no comment.

"Right. Well, see you later, then. Have a nice day off!" Shuichi didn't respond, petrified at what had just happened and still fuming over his friend's comment. Hiro had no right to say that! And what the hell did he mean "mellowed out" he thought he had done a good job of keeping his energy up.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he heaved a slight sigh at the message; might as well enjoy the rest of the night because the following one would be spent in a hotel room. Well whatever. All that mattered was that Hiro and Maiko stayed oblivious. And as for Yuki…well maybe he had a slight obsession but that was all it would ever be.

~3~

So yeah. If you recognized the beginning, that would be because it was initially by another author. However they gave me permission to continue the story in their stead.

Anyway, first story so review? :)


End file.
